


Kinktober Day 7 - Pet Play

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, i love puppy jisung, i really cant write pet play in a smutty way, master!Chan, puppy!jisung, this will be the only kinktober fluff i post i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Silently, Jisung reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his collar, placing it gently in Chan’s lap. Chan picked it up, “Are you gonna be my puppy?” he asked.





	Kinktober Day 7 - Pet Play

Chan awoke to the feeling of Jisung shifting around restlessly, occasionally letting out soft, puppy-like whines. When he opened his eyes he found that Jisung was already awake, he was pouting, he had clearly been waiting impatiently for Chan to wake up. “Sungie? Are you okay?” Chan asked, Jisung pouted, he shrugged in response, “Do you not want to talk?” Jisung shook his head and sat up. Chan followed suit, “What do you need, Sungie?” Chan asked, rubbing his back soothingly. Silently, Jisung reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his collar, placing it gently in Chan’s lap.  
  
Chan picked it up, “Are you gonna be my puppy?” he asked, immediately picking up on the clue. Jisung nodded and Chan reached up and buckled the collar around Jisung’s neck, a slight smile immediately appeared on the younger boys face. He turned towards Chan and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Chan’s neck. Chan laughed slightly, “What should we do today, pup?” Jisung sat back for a second and made a face like he was thinking before crawling off the bed on his hands and knees, moving towards the bedroom door before stopping and turning towards the dresser. “Get dressed?” Chan asked, Jisung nodded, “Good idea.” Chan got up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Jisung and another pair of sweatpants and a hoodie for himself. He helped Jisung get dressed before pulling on his own clothes, “Okay, now what?” Chan asked looking down at Jisung who was still crouched on the floor, immediately Jisung headed towards the closed door, he scratched at it slightly before turning back to Chan.  
  
Chan walked over to the door and opened it allowing Jisung out into the rest of their apartment, immediately he crawled into the kitchen hoping for breakfast. “Oh do I have to cook now?” Chan asked as he entered the room, Jisung nodded in response, sitting back on his heels expectantly. Chan yawned, “What if we ordered in instead?” he asked, again, Jisung thought for a second before giving his approval. “Excellent.” Chan grabbed their takeout menus and held them out for Jisung, “What should we get?” Jisung grabbed the pile gently with his teeth and tossed them on the ground, using his hands to push them around until he could see them all. He contemplated his options before selecting a menu and pushing it towards Chan’s foot, Chan picked it up, “You want your usual?” Jisung nodded. “Alright, I’ll order, go make yourself comfortable on the couch.” Jisung nodded again and crawled away, allowing Chan to pick up the rest of the menus and order the food.  
  
After he did that he walked into the living room to find Jisung sitting and waiting for him, “Well, you don’t look very comfortable.” Jisung shook his head and nodded towards Chan, “Were you waiting for me?” Jisung nodded. Chan smiled softly and sat down next to him, the younger boy immediately curled up next to him, resting his head in Chan’s lap. Chan picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “Food should be here in 30 minutes, pup.” Chan said, Jisung whined in response, “I know you’re hungry, 30 minutes will pass quickly.” Jisung whined again, softer this time, but still just as upset. Chan finally settled on a channel that was playing some shitty movie that they could both zone out watching.  
  
And zone out they did, both awoken from their trance by the doorbell ringing, Jisung immediately sat up straight and stared in the direction of the door. Chan ruffled his hair to relax him and got up to get the food, he brought it into the kitchen to grab utensils, “Do you want me to feed your to you or do you want it in a bowl?” Chan asked. Jisung whined loudly to convey that he couldn’t possibly answer that question from a distance, “Right, sorry, I’ll bring a bowl just in case.” Chan responded upon realizing his mistake. He brought everything into the living room and set it on their coffee table, “Okay now, do you want the bowl?” Chan asked, sitting back down on the couch, Jisung nodded his head towards the bowl and Chan nodded. He grabbed Jisung’s food and slid it into the bowl, Jisung hopped off of the couch and Chan set the bowl on the floor in front of him. He ruffled Jisung’s hair and sat back to let him eat, he grabbed his own food and dug in. He zoned back in on the movie, the plot completely lost on him but the cheesy acting and terrible dialogue was enough to keep him entertained. Soon enough he felt the couch dip next to him as Jisung crawled back up, he reached down without looking and picked up Jisung’s now empty bowl to place it on the table. Chan finished up his food quickly and set the trash on the table next to the bowl, he looked down at Jisung who was calmly curled up but definitely not asleep. “Okay, pup, what do you wanna do?” Chan asked, Jisung looked up at him and shifted so he was closer to Chan’s lap, “D’you just wanna cuddle and watch tv?” Jisung nodded and nestled up closer to Chan, resting his head in Chan’s lap once again. “Sounds good, pup.” Chan said, going back to running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, it wasn’t often that he got days off so he enjoyed it when Jisung gave him an excuse to cancel all his plans for the day. He sent a quick text to the people he had made plans with to apologize for not being able to show up and settled in for a chill day at home with his favorite puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and tried and tried to make this that good good raunchy smut. I spent days staring at this goddamn prompt before I finally realized I had to make it fluffy so I hope that's alright!


End file.
